The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures such as toilets and bidets. In particular, the present invention relates to electronically controlled plumbing systems having a plurality of customizable features which may be adapted to suit consumer preferences.
Conventional plumbing fixtures (e.g., toilets, bidets, etc.) may have a single mode of operation and one or more features essential to support that mode of operation. For example, a conventional toilet may include a basin and a plumbing system configured to supply water to the basin. The plumbing system may include several sub-elements (e.g., a water tank, a flush valve, a fill valve, etc.) all designed to support a single operational mode (e.g., flushing the toilet).
More advanced plumbing fixtures may include one or more supplemental features non-essential to the primary mode of operation. It is challenging and difficult to create advanced plumbing fixtures having such supplemental features without adversely impacting the user experience of the primary mode of operation.